The Finn Hudson Auditorium
The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion (also known as The McKinley High School Auditorium) is a location at William McKinley High School where the New Directions practice their musical numbers and is also used for glee club auditions. The auditorium is named after April Rhodes. April was the mistress of Buddy Leibowitz, who died, and his wife gave April two million dollars not to leak the affair to the press. With her "hush money" she bought the auditorium for the glee club. New Directions' rivals (such as Jane Addams Academy, The Troubletones, Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers) are sometimes invited here, either to perform or to watch the New Directions sing. It was the host venue of the 2011 Western Ohio Sectional Championship between the New Directions, The Troubletones and The Unitards, the 2012 Midwest Regional Championship between The Golden Goblets, the New Directions and The Warblers, the 2012 Western Ohio Sectional Championship between The Rosedale Mennonites, the New Directions and the Warblers, and the 2013 Midwest Regional Championship between The Hoosierdaddies, the New Directions and The Waffletoots. The school musicals of'' Cabaret'' and The Rocky Horror Picture Show would have taken place here, had they both not been cancelled. Then in Season Three, the school musical of West Side Story takes place here, with Rachel as Maria, Blaine as Tony, and other New Directions members cast as characters/minor characters. Later on in Season Four, the school musical of Grease takes place here, with Marley as Sandy and Ryder as Danny. The rest of the New Directions and former member Santana, were cast as the other characters from Grease. Overview In the season one episode Home, Sue claims the auditorium, giving Glee Club no place to practice. Will starts looking for a new place and comes to a roller rink where he meets April Rhodes again, after being acquaintances in high school and then reconnecting earlier in season one (The Rhodes Not Taken). April has become a wealthy old man's mistress, but he dies of a stroke and April is given two million dollars by the man's wife to keep quiet about the affair. April pays a little of it to Principal Figgins in order to permanently claim the auditorium for the Glee Club. The auditorium is renamed The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, dedicated to April for her generosity. Since then, Sue has not once interfered with the New Directions' auditorium time. In the Seasons, various songs are performed, whether that be by New Directions, New Directions members performing by themselves or with someone else, auditions or competitions. Sometimes, scenes take place in the auditorium rather than just performances. List of Songs performed in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Trivia *For Season One, they used a real auditorium, but to save time from rushing from place to place, they rebuilt the entire auditorium on the Paramount lot for the purpose of Season Two onwards. It is exactly the same with the exception of two rows of seats removed for the crane. *''Le Jazz Hot, by Kurt was the first performance to be filmed in the new auditorium. *Rachel performed the first and last songs in the Auditorium in Season 2. *The number of songs performed here have gone up every season. **Season Three had more songs in its first 12 episodes than Season 1 and 2 had in their entire seasons (each, not combined). *McKinley's auditorium had not hosted a show choir competition until the 2011 Sectionals championship, the last time was back in 1963 as quoted by Finn in Hold on to Sixteen. It was used then in Hold on to Sixteen for Sectionals and then in On My Way for Regionals. It was used for 2012 Sectionals in Thanksgiving. It was used for 2013 Regionals in All or Nothing *Excluding episode 7, someone from New Directions has performed a song in every episode of Season 3 in the Auditorium. *There were more songs sung here in the third season then there were in first two season combined. (S1: 21, S2:30, S3: 59) *We Are Young'' uses the same background as ''Dog Days Are Over, ''both being group numbers of winning the Sectionals performance. *Despite being purchased by April Rhodes specifically for usage by the New Directions, Finn was told in Swan Song that he could only book the Auditorium for about 5 minutes after New Directions lost Sectionals. Gallery Stage.jpg Portal-Respect.PNG|Respect MrCellophane.PNG|Mr. Cellophane Ikagtina3.png|Tina singing I Kissed A Girl Download (2).jpg|On My Own Youre TheOneThatIWant.PNG|You're The One That I Want LeavingOnAJetPlane.PNG|Leaving on a Jet Plane Pilot Glee.PNG|Don't Stop Believin' TakeaBow.png|Take a Bow 488px-TakingChances.png|Taking Chances Tumblr ljhlzv8QBI1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Tina singing Tonight LastName.PNG|Last Name Glee-cast-somebody-to-love.jpg|Somebody to Love (Queen) Vlcsnap-773635.png|No Air ImagesCA9EJ6RB.jpg|You Keep Me Hangin' On KeepHoldingOn Caps.jpg|Keep Holding On Tumblr loh0u2xXZ11qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Proud Mary Rulrnralhbmsbig.jpg|I'll Stany by You Booty2.jpg|Bootylicious TrueColorsNewDirections.png|True Colors Glee-cast-express-yourself-madonna-mp3.jpg|Express Yourself Tumblr lnx2o8FjCc1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Like a Prayer Glee Cast-One-720p-x264-2010-GLEEKS screenshot.jpg|One (U2) Glee bad romance-450x253.png|Bad Romance Ep 20 Shout It Out Loud 1.jpg|Shout it Out Loud Vlcsnap-2010-06-06-00h22m36s177.png|Poker Face AOBTD1.jpg|Another One Bites the Dust Giveupthefunk.png|Give Up the Funk Tumblr lhzyexAPIX1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|To Sir, With Love What i did for love.png|What I Did for Love One-of-Us-glee-16157666335-2100-1454.jpg|One of Us Le Jazz Hot.jpg|Le Jazz Hot Ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 1.jpg|There's A Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place) Sweet Transvestite.jpg|Sweet Transvestite Time Warp New Directions.jpg|Time Warp Makeemlaugh10.jpg|Make 'Em Laugh Tumblr lhybn8vABc1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Glee207 798.jpg|Singing in the Rain/Umbrella Dont Cry For Me Argentina.jpg|Don't Cry for Me Argentina 592268 1291581022030 full.jpg|Dog Days Are Over Tumblr lhc6izRmDz1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Merry Christmas Darling Tumblr ligkr7BetK1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|She's Not There Firework Caps.png|Firework Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.34 PM.png|Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) Tumblr ljp84m4fp01qgkj12o1 500.jpg|SING Glee214 433.jpg|Blame It (On the Alcohol) Sexy Glee.png|Kiss AD1.jpg|Afternoon Delight ABM1.jpg|Sunshine singing All by Myself Ifollowrivers1.png|I Follow Rivers 2bt.jpg|Bubble Toes Turning tables.png|Turning Tables ANW1.jpg|Ain't No Way BTW26.png|Born This Way Don't Stop934.jpg|Don't Stop 785978.gif|Back to Black Kurt somepeople1.png|Some People Tumblr llgn386rKi1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Try a Little Tenderness tumblr lmdddyWa6s1qfs2tso1_400.jpg|My Man DDTWIDHummelberry.jpg|Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead YCSTB.png|You Can't Stop the Beat Tumblr m0biw6gHkq1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|Somewhere Imtgs24.png|I'm the Greatest Star Ssc4.jpg|Something's Coming Glee-Spotlightg.jpg|Spotlight Cool6vesr.png|Cool Snapshot-80.jpg|It's All Over Duett56.jpg|Out Here on My Own IMG 0208.PNG|Fix You Candyman3.png|Candyman Tonightglee.png|Tonight ABLTPezberry.jpg|A Boy Like That 101.jpg|America Glee1-460x307.jpg|One Hand, One Heart YouAndIGlee.png|You and I/You and I ICantGlee.png|I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Rhsly18.png|Rumour Has It/Someone Like You The Unitards 353.png|Buenos Aires I Will Survivor.jpg|Survivor/I Will Survive ABCMike.png|ABC CaptureControl.PNG|Control NDMITM.png|Man in the Mirror We aree young.jpg|We Are Young RachelR.png|River 310.avi 000789288.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash Tumblr ly20m5b8Oz1qgkj12o1 500.jpg|The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face Michael 1.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Ncsg1.png|Never Can Say Goodbye Hn20.png|Human Nature Bow2.png|Black or White LIB1.jpg|La Isla Bonita 312GLEEEp312Sc23229–1492238119771298145.jpg|A Little Less Conversation ChapelofLoveGlee.png|Chapel of Love IWALY19.png|I Will Always Love You CS30.png|Cough Syrup StandGlee.png|Stand GYC31.png|Glad You Came GoldenGobletsGlee.png|She Walks in Beauty Fly1.jpg|Fly/I Believe I Can Fly Tumblr lzkhezv8Gc1r1utkmo1 500.png|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) HTU12.png|Here's to Us BlaineFighter18.png|Fighter SomebodyIUsedGlee.png|Somebody That I Used to Know Chanderpierce.png|You Should Be Dancind HDIYL11.png|How Deep Is Your Love Danccin.png|Stayn' Alive HWIK7.png|How Will I Know DWS2.png|I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) INRBIO10.png|It's Not Right but It's Okay YourLoveGlee.png|My Love Is Your Love MON1.png|The Music of the Night CBT12.png|Cell Block Tango NTBND16.png|Not the Boy Next Door Chke.png|Don't Rain On My Parade (Choke) Cry3.png|Cry Biggirls6.png|Big Girls Don't Cry Rachel i won't give up.jpg|I Won't Give Up BYLM38.png|Because You Loved Me Mean2.JPG|Mean RachelTinaWhatAFeeling10.png|Flashdance (What a Feeling) Tumblr m4a0kfvlvD1qgkj12o1 500.png|We Are the Champions Glory4.JPG|Glory Days Callmemaybe.png|Call Me Maybe Tumblr mabobcRVPK1rd9hofo1 250.png|Busters Get Popped Shot0133.png|Never Say Never 03535.jpg|New York State of Mind Ndgroupnumb2.png|Chasing Pavements Everybody Wants To Rule The World18.png|Everybody Wants to Rule The World Smdbtecs.jpg|Celebrity Skin Finnblainebarelybreathing.png|Barely Breathing Shot0713.png|The Scientist 010~268.jpg|Hopelessly Devoted to You Glee blow.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) JBHC.jpg|Juke Box Hero Everybodytalks.JPG|Everybody Talks 004~474.jpg|Born to Hand Jive 06x03 Beauty School Drop Out.png|Beauty School Drop Out Schermafbeelding 2013-02-03 om 01.20.39.png.jpg|There Are Worse Things I Could Do MarleyDee.png|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) 020~127.jpg|You're the One That I Want (Glease) Heroes SB.png|Heroes Some Nights - Picture 1.jpg|"Some Nights" CaptureHBH6.PNG|Homeward Bound/Home Whistle1.png|Whistle 003~509.jpg|Live While We're Young Coming Round The Mountain.png|Over the River and Through the Woods/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain OpOpOpTinaCohenStyle.jpg|Gangnam Style Tumblr mel1y0gOqV1qg49w0o1 500.jpg|Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas Jarley Thousand Years.jpg|A Thousand Years gggg.gif|This is The New Year 001~679.jpg|Diva Shot0294.png|Make No Mistake, She's Mine BCnnM3iCYAAajVl.jpg-large.jpg|Girl On Fire Captura de pantalla 2013-02-15 a la(s) 00.14.42.png|Anything Could Happen FootlooseHQ.jpeg|Footloose Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.18.png.jpg|Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg|Closer Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-12h16m55s138.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go AAOScreenshoot1.png|Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o3 250.gif|Mamma Mia Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Screen_Shot_2013-10-10_at_12.40.37.png|Let It Be MashOffNewD.JPG MashOffTroubletones.JPG MashOffTroubletones2.JPG MashOffTroubletones3.JPG MashOffYouAndI.JPG MashOffYouAndI2.JPG MashOffYouAndI3.JPG MashOffYouAndI4.JPG MashOffYouAndI5.JPG MashOffYouAndI6.JPG MashOffYouAndI7.JPG MashOffYouAndI8.JPG MashOffYouAndI9.JPG Category:Locations